


Roses in Clover

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about making connections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through episode 4-11, "Frozen." Deviates from canon after that. Title is from the song "Mr. Sandman." Custom written for [](http://lilallisun.livejournal.com/profile)[**lilallisun**](http://lilallisun.livejournal.com/) in support of [The Robert Sean Leonard Birthday Charity Drive](http://community.livejournal.com/rsl_bday_drive/profile). You too can have your own custom fic, art, or vid; see [here for details](http://community.livejournal.com/rsl_bday_drive/2051.html). Thank you to [](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Ever since Wilson broke up with Amber, he's been a total pain in the ass.

 _House, I'll admit I owe you one, but things are a bit busy here at the South Pole. Have you thought about finding a therapist on the same continent?_

I don't need a therapist.

 _Uh huh._

Oh, shut up. This is just a follow-up call to see how my patient's recovery is going.

 _We're ignoring the facts that I've **been** recovered for weeks now, and that when I had that fever two days after you treated me, you foisted me off on an internist._

Right.

 _Got it._

* * *

Ever since I broke up with Amber, House has been a total pain in the ass.

 _You know, the video feed to Antarctica can't be cheap. Have you considered finding someone local to talk to?_

I had someone local several months ago, and then things got better and I didn't need the visits any more.

 _And now you think you don't need to go back?_

I can't go back.

 _Resistance is --_

No, I mean I _can't_ go back. She won't see me as a patient any more.

 _Oh._

Because House slept with her.

 _I see. And she thinks it's a conflict of interest._

Not exactly. She says she has too many of her own issues with House now to be objective about mine.

* * *

Back to Wilson's pain-in-the-ass-ness. Since The Bitch blew the popcorn stand, it's seriously reached epic proportions.

 _Transitions are difficult periods for people, when they're moving from one thing to the next._

He's always moving; that's the problem. He never stops to just stand still for a while.

 _Hm._

"Hm"? What does that mean?

 _Based on what I know about you so far, I would have picked you as a proponent for action rather than standing still._

I act with a _purpose_. I'm not flitting around in restless dissatisfaction.

 _ **Restful** dissatisfaction's enough for you._

Hey!

* * *

 _Are you still prescribing for him?_

Yes.

 _When are you going to transition that to another doctor?_

I wasn't planning on doing that at all. House needs me to write for him. I know his history; I know his pain.

 _You won't be able to change your relationship with House until you change your relationship with House._

I don't want to change my relationship with House.

 _Oh, excuse me, my hearing must be going. I thought you said he's being a total pain in the ass._

He is.

 _And you don't want to change that._

I -- Well, yes, I would prefer it if that were different, somewhat, but --

 _Do you know **why** he's being a pain in the ass?_

Why?

 _I'm asking **you**._

* * *

 _Are you sleeping any better?_

What does that have to do with anything?

 _I'm curious._

The level in my bottle of Jack may not be falling as fast as it once was.

 _And that's since when?_

Couple of weeks, I guess.

 _Since the bitch blew the popcorn stand._

What are you getting at?

 _What do you think I should be getting at?_

Don't double-talk me with that crap. If you've got advice, spit it out.

 _Fine. Get off your ass and do something._

Excuse me?

 _If you don't want him moving on, and I'm positive you don't, you're going to have to give him a reason to stay._

* * *

  


* * *

Catie-kins! It's your favorite doctor in the whole world.

 _Doctor Seuss or Doctor Who?_

Hilarious. You remember my abode? Looky here, I've got something new installed.

Hi, Cate.

 _Hi, Wilson. Everything going OK?_

As well as can be expected.

 _That's not such a comforting phrase, coming from an oncologist._

I'm cautiously optimistic.

Dork. Cate, we're just calling to thank you for the threesome.

 _Threesome?_

The monkey-in-the-middle action you had going on.

 _I couldn't possibly share information from any conversations I may or may not have had. I take confidentiality very seriously._

Uh huh. And the matchmaking was totally coincidental.

 _If friends ask me for advice, I'm going to offer it._

You're totally going pro with the _shadchan_ gig, aren't you?

 _What's a **shadchan**? You made that word up._

No! Wilson'll back me up. It's a paid matchmaker in the style of the Old Country.

What old country?

Where your family lived before New Jersey?

New York?

Before that.

Both sides of my family have lived in the U.S. for generations. My mother's in the Daughters of the American Revolution.

One week into this relationship, and already with the lies.

I'm not lying! Her great--

 _Gentlemen! As scintillating as this is, I have to go._

Aw, c'mon, you're gonna miss the making out.

 _That bickering was going to lead to making out?_

In about forty more seconds, is my guess. Wilson?

Unlike some people, I have a modicum of restraint.

Fine. Fifty seconds.

 _And on that, I think I'll go._

Give our regards to Sean.

Who's Sean?

House. The guy who set her toe?

Oh yeah, him. Hey, Cate, I never got matchmaker points for that one! You owe me.

 _I'll put it on your tab for when you two call me back for couples' therapy._


End file.
